


thoughts.

by krixxm



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: caroline keeps daydreaming, no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krixxm/pseuds/krixxm
Summary: A lot of daydreaming spent over cold coffee and bankruptcy notices.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is written Like It Is because i wrote it on my phone at like. 2 am two months ago. i am far too lazy to fix it but i still think its one of my favorite things i've done!

caroline spends a lot of time thinking.

not about anything that matters. not about the overdraft notices, or lawsuits, or the rapidly declining health of someone who, at one point, she adored. she’s been inured to the mundane violence that seems ever present in her life.

instead, she thinks about how the coffee machine in break room C has broken four times this week, even though it’s only wednesday. about how her new heels sound like a fast paced game of ping pong clacking against the once sterile tiles of the labs. she thinks about how she sucks at ping pong but will absolutely demolish anyone at beer pong. it used to be her party trick. she went to a lot of parties. she drank a lot of beer. she hasn’t had beer in forever. not since school.

school. she thinks about her old teachers. she wonders how mr. goldberg is doing. remembers how every time he yawned it sounded like the dog she had as a child. what was his name? ronnie? no, that was the boy who stood her up twice in high school. junior year. her least favorite of the four. was it junior year? junior! that was her dogs name. she thinks about the day he went missing. about the day she went missing. the day she started working here. when all is lost, all is found; right?

the right side of her office is filled with plants. well, not filled. she thinks about how much it would cost her to fill the entire space with life. about the look he would give her. about how she knows he’d secretly love it. maybe he’d buy some succulents too. about how she needs to stop thinking about how he would react to imaginary circumstances involving her. she thinks about life. she thinks about him.

he went home early today. she thinks it’s his wife’s birthday but she can’t remember. she thinks they hate each other. she thinks about the one, sole time they met. friendly woman. she wonders how the hell they’ve lasted so long. she thinks about how long it’s been since then. about the red dress the missus was wearing. she wonders if she’d look good in red. about how it always seems to wash her out. maybe she’ll try that red scarf tomorrow.

tomorrow is thursday. payday. wonderful. she thinks about the word wonderful. how wonderful it is to finally have a moment alone. about how wonderful the coffee from break room C actually is. how wonderful it is that she’s been so accustomed to nasty gas station rest stop coffee that any coffee at all tastes just fine at this point. how wonderful life is. she keeps forgetting about that one.

she forgets a lot these days. she thinks it might be the copious amounts of hazards and radiation getting to her. she thinks she should get that checked out. she checks the time. 11:23 at night. “how long have i been thinking?” she thinks. the cigarette dangling from her hand burns her fingers. she thinks about the slowly yellowing light above her head. yellow. how wonderful yellow is. she thinks that might be her favorite color.

caroline spends a lot of time thinking. not about anything that matters. not about the overdraft notices, or lawsuits, or the rapidly declining health of a man she once loved. instead, she thinks about how long that stupid coffee machine in break room C will stay broken this time before anyone else even notices.


End file.
